pmdkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vairo
(Vie-row) Vairo is the capital city of Lykira. It is the town where most events of the story take place. It's found on the region's eastern coast and is surrounded by tall stone walls on all sides. Following the path on the east side will lead you to most of Lykira's other towns, following the path to the south will take you to Korlet City, and following the path to the west will take to the down to the beach. Location Vairo is located near the beach and the Sapphire Sea - so near the sea, in fact, that the high tide splashes against the city gates from afternoon until midnight. When the tide is up, it’s recommended that you stay off the beach (or what’s left of it) at all costs, although it isn’t illegal to go out and many Water-Types do enjoy swimming in the salt water. Culture Vairo is a prosperous trade town with a beautiful beach landscape, and has thus attracted a melting pot of Pokémon over the years. There is no particular "culture" per se dominant in Vairo, although it's become quite a trend to be a member of a "Guild". Complete nakedness is somewhat frowned upon in Vairo, mainly if one is a prey animal. Nakedness is a sign of wildness, and wildness is usually looked upon as "inferior" and "gross". In Lykira, it is legal to eat any prey animal that is completely naked, whether they turn out to be sentient or not. More often than not, it is also looked down upon to be a "turncoat" - a human that has been changed into a Pokémon by some sort of Legendary interference. Though humans do not exist elsewhere in the known world and only turncoat Pokémon would know for certain what one looks like, humans are spoken of in old legends - usually as destructive and abusive. As it is throughout Lykira, the Yviism religion is popular in Vairo. Vairoin Yviists are quite proud of the fact that they live near the Red Chapel, where the Yviist prophet always resides. Guilds Three major Guilds call Vairo home: The Warriors, the Tycoons, and the Kindlers. A wannabe Guild called the Developers have also flourished in Vairo, and are nonexistent elsewhere in Lykira. Warriors - The Warriors maintain order in the town and protect the royal family in the Scarlet Castle. They also fight in wars with other regions, if necessary. The current head of the Vairoin branch is Captain Walker Lovington. Tycoons - The Tycoons look after the trade caravans as well as manage and insure businesses throughout the city. The current head of the Vairoin branch is Piper Fellsworth. Kindlers - The Kindlers oversee religion and are known for organizing charity work, most famously by providing simple houses for those in need. The current head of the Vairoin branch is Father Sijmon. Developers - The Developers look after average citizens that are too well off to need anything from the Kindlers, yet too poor to be enjoying life to the fullest. The current heads of the Guild are Hopscotch Ink and YJ. Category:Locations